


What Was Missing

by bar2d2s



Category: The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Gen, New 52
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bar2d2s/pseuds/bar2d2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, in the cold of a desert night, Axel feels like he’s missing something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Missing

Sometimes, in the cold of a desert night, Axel feels like he’s missing something.

Of course, it’s a ridiculous notion. He’s got friends now, friends that respect him and actually want him around. And aside from those friends? He’s got a whole group of people that make up his new family. He’s got an awesome tank to sleep in at night, and try to fix during the day. He’s got everything he could possibly want out here.

And yet…

Axel’s not the settling type. He likes to roam around, do his own thing. Sure, he’ll smile at the Outlander girls who think he’s the greatest thing  _ever_. Maybe even flirt with someone, if he thinks they’re cute enough.  But no one has caught his eye for more than a few minutes, no one really seems worth the effort.

So he waits.

What he’s waiting for, he’s got no clue. For a moment, he thinks he’s found it in the new bartender at the Keystone Saloon. Something about the shape of his face, the strength in his shoulders. But then it’s gone. Whatever he’s looking for, this Al guy isn’t it. He’s too…something. 

What he’s after comes to him in flashes, as he sits in a too-familiar cell. Axel wants warm arms and bright eyes, a rich laugh and no alcohol tolerance. Using the back of a comic some cop had shoved in to shut him up and a marker, he jots down a list. Crosses some things out.

_Warm arms. Bright eyes. Rich laugh. Total lightweight. ~~In the business.~~  Short hair. Broad chest.  ~~Cute accent.~~  Ginger?_

Before his door bangs open to reveal Costella and his inner circle, his _real_  friends, Axel manages to get one last thing down.

_Loves only me._

He doesn’t take his comics.


End file.
